


Caught In Love's Trap

by AzumiGaiden



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to relax, she was working. He sees her and he wants her. Of course some heat will run its course.</p><p>(Really old story back from 2010. One of the fanfictions I'm posting from my profile on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let In Or Not

 

 **Couple:** Okita Souji X OC

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

 **Warning:** Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan and Okita Souji belongs to Idea Factory and Design Factory. OC's belong to me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Souji walked slowly through the city, had finished his patrol in the afternoon and was now going straight to the bar which was nearby. He wanted to forget all the problems, such as Onis, tuberculosis and that medicine that turned humans in demons (which almost killed Sanna-san). Entering the bar, he sits at a table and promptly a waitress arrives and asks:

\- "What is your request?"

\- "A bottle of hot sake and as an accompaniment ..." - He takes the bartender's hand and pulls her close to him, causing her to fall into his lap. - I want you."

The waitress turns red in ten different shades. She quickly got out of the red-haired's lap and says:

\- "Sorry, sir, but I'm married." - And so she ran out, going to attend another table.

\- "Yare, yare, seems to I've no luck lately." - The redhead sighs.

Natsumi was at another table and saw what the red samurai make to Haniki, the waitress who works there. Haniki goes right where Natsumi was and says:

\- "That was close!" - She said, releasing the breath she was holding.

\- "Haniki, who's he?"

\- "Oh, the redhead?" - Said, pointing to the guy who hit on her. - "Don't know his name but people say that he works for that organization, the Shisengumi."

\- "Shinsegumi, des ka?" - Natsumi says, rising.

\- "Yes, but what you gonna do?" - Are also rising.

\- "Making the funny one there keep his hands to himself."

Souji put the sake in the glass, drank and then looks out the window at the sky. Suddenly a hand slam into the table on which he relied, causing the cup that was precariously in his hand drop. Angry at the waste, he looks straight into the face of the person who ruined his afternoon.

\- "Hey, look what you ... - he stops, looks to for a second and finishes the sentence. - doing ..."

Souji was appalled with the girl he saw in front of him. She's beautiful. The redhead looks at her long brown hair stuck in a ponytail. To the slim waist, he looks up, seeing the B size average but plentiful bust, going up the look he sees her plumped lips, her eyes ... reddish-brown eyes that has a powerful gaze.

\- "Kisama, stop hitting on the staff, unless ..."

\- "Unless what?" - He said, leaning back.

Okay, now he saw her cheeks become rosy. Leaning back he purposely made his obi open more further than it was, revealing his rippled torso that caused women to stop and look.

But his trunph was slight. Soon she was snorting again.

\- "If I see you hitting on her again, I'll make you suffer the worst pains of the world, understand?" - Said the brunette.

\- "Only if you apply these pains on me, onna."

\- "Tche, baka!" - Looking to the waitress she says - Haniki, we'll talk tomorrow - and so, taking one last withering look for the redhead, she left the establishment.

But Souji will not going to give up that easy. The onna was able to wake-up a desire within that he kept locked in his soul with effort. The desire to have a woman in his arms. Even though she was wearing a samurai kimono, it wasn't her look ugly. It was something that made her exotically different, and that interested him. So he follows her.

In the dense night, he saw the silhouette of her that was only distinguishable by the moonlight. Soon she turns a corner and he runs to catch up. When he turns that corner, he sees nothing, only the deserted street.

\- "You may have fled, but will not be like this forever." - It says loudly, ensuring they would not let this chance to be happy for one last time to escape.

What he doesn't see is a pair of brown eyes hidden in darkness following in his footsteps until they die in the darkness of the street.

**......**

The next afternoon, Natsumi arrives at the bar and is received by Hanika, her friend and her boss, Yuji. Yuji and Hanika are married a year ago and started this little business. There were profits but also had losses.

Almost every week, a group of thugs came in and stole both the clients and employees. Tired of this situation, the couple decides to hire a security for the establishment. This is how they met Natsumi.

Natsumi urgently needed a job, she'd maked her first dream, which was to be a samurai, the other was be part of the imperial police and serve the clan Bakufu. Proudly, she showed off at the waist her black katana.

She was the security of the bar for two months and nobody ever tried to mess with her... until yesterday.

\- "Natsumiiiiiiii!" - Haniki comes pulling the brunette in and take her to a table. - "Tell me, what happened to you and that man at that time?"

\- "Nothing happened!"

\- "Oh no, cut it, I know that something happened to you. You were never hesitate a threat to anyone and you hesitated yesterday."

And that was true. The man who she tried to threaten was so beautiful that she was speechless for a few seconds.

The beauty of the redhead Shinsengumi was unique, burnt-red hair, green eyes that penetrates everything, a sly smile that lit up anywhere. And a muscular and perfect body that thrills her.

\- "He is cute, BUT I will say he is a womanizer and I don't want to relate to that kind of man."

\- "But Natsumi ..."

\- "No more 'But'."

\- "A hundred yen I bet that he'll come today and talk with you."

\- "You bet so!"

\- "Speaking of the devil, look who's here... "

Natsumi was in a state of frenzy. - 'Don't look here, don't look here!" - The red scan the room, when he sees her, he goes in her direction.

\- "Damnit"

\- "You owe me a hundred yen!" - Haniki says softly as she goes out of swiftly, leaving the two alone on purpose.

\- "Hello!" - he says.

\- "Hello." - she speaks.

\- "Eto..." he started to say while rubbing his head sheepishly. - " ... I wanted to ask what is your and your friend names and I wanted to apologize for being so insensitive yesterday."

\- "My name is Natsumi and hers is Haniki.

\- "Ok so… sumimasen Natsumi-san! Sumimasen, Haniki-san!

When he rises again, Natsumi sees his cheeks slightly pink. She did'ot resist and question:

\- "Hold on a sec, why your cheeks are red?"

\- ".Etto… I've to answer to that?" - His cheeks going far redder.

Looking him, Natsumi thinks: - 'Kawai, blushing this way... hold on... NO WAY Natsumi, stay focus, remember why you're here. "

The three who were there in deep thought don't see another guy in the bar. Seeing those three people apparently helpless, he pulls out a dagger and says:

\- "This is a assault, give to me all your valuables and nobody gets hurt!"

\- "Tche, another baka!" - Natsumi says loudly on purpose to the bandit hear. She gets up and stop in front of him, where she pulls her katana and points straight to the head of villian.- "And you want to threaten me with that? Come on, get outta here if you don't want to go home in pieces."

The villain looks at the black katana, look at the brunette. - "SUMIMASEEEN!" - And runs away.

Souji be surprised by the brunette, besides she being beautiful, she can scares anyone.

\- "If you'll excuse me, I gotta work." - Natsumi goes to her usual corner where she watchs the movement of the bar, leaving Souji and Haniki shocked looking at her.

At the end of the day, Natsumi tells Haniki that she'll travel and she'll be away for two weeks for personal reasons. That done she walked away toward her well-deserved rest.

The only thing she didn't know that someone was waitingher to walk with her to her house.

The two talked about their past, as he became a Shinsengumi, and she turned a samurai as their goals for the future. Already in the doorway of her house she make a question tha she forgot to do earlier.

\- "What is your name?"

\- "My name is Okita Souji!"

\- "So Souji-kun, I gotta go, oh and thanks for accompains me here." - When she would enter, he holds her and kiss her cheek.

\- "Good evening, Natsumi-chan! - And so he disappears, without looking back.

**......**

It was already twilight when Natsumi reaches a village on the outskirts of Edo. There she finds one (and only) existing hotel. Sweaty and full of dust, she hosts, leave her stuff in the room, put a plain white obi, and goes into the bathroom of the hotel.

After getting over half an hour relaxing bath, she returns to her room. Halfway there she hears the manager calling her in the hall.

\- "Miss, as we are in high season and there are few rooms in the hotel, I must warn you that those people who are occupying the room individually, will have to share with someone else."

\- "Okay, thank you for letting me know, oiasumi, manager!"

\- "Oyasumi!"

Going straight to the room she hopes her roommate let her sleep because she has a full day tomorrow. Once there, she opens the door and faces the last person you think would find a place like this.

A certain redhead is with totally exposed rippled torso, wearing a white obi turns to Natsumi, recognizes her and says:

\- "Yo, my roommate!"

\- "NO WAAAAY!"


	2. A Not So Sleepy Night

 

\- "From all the people that could come in this world's end, why, why you've to be my roommate?"

Natsuya was furious with he and herself. He because he has a perverted smile in his face and with herself because every time she looks for him, her gaze locks directly for his rippled torso, making her look shock her head and blushes.

Souji, in other hand, was very pleased. He wants so bad to kiss and touch her, and now, she was in the same room than he, using a white simple obi, that hugs her delicious curves nicely.

\- "Do what…" - she sighs in defeat. – "… but if you try anything funny with me, I'll throw you out through the window, got it?"

\- "Yes, yes, I get it!" – soon he thinks – 'but I'll not to thrown away this chance.'

Natsuya flicks out the candles and lie down, soon her breathing deeps and she sleeps.

\- "Is now or never!" – he says. The maximum he can earn is a swollen cheek when dawn.

And then the not so sleepy night starts.

Natsuya was drifting between sleepness and wakeness when she feels fingers carising her waist, these same things climb up and kneads her breast softly. Soon she starts to feel a heat in her cheeks and in her stomach in a pleasant way.

Now full awake, she senses two knees pressing her hips, like someone was straddling her waist. Soon she feels a hot breath in her ear.

\- "Awaken now, my love?" – he whispers.

\- "Bastard… ah!" – He bites her earlobe and tugs her nipples harshly.

\- "You calling me a bastard just me SO hot."

Hearing this, Natsuya starts to pant and her heat rises. One of his hands directs to her thigh, caressing it. His other hand turn her nipple into a little bud.

'Damn, this guy is turning me on.'

His hand stop the caress and come to her hip, where he elevates her and makes her arse to touchs his clothed sex. This thouches makes both of them to moan. With this friction, he starts to grind against her ass-cheeks. His hand that was in her hips come to her clit, tugging and circling it.

\- "Aaah!" – her back arches. His hand that was tugging her nipple elevates her torso, making his hot exposed chest press flush in her back.

Natsuya was feeling amazing, he was only touching her and she was nearing her snap point.

\- "You're very sensitive, Natsuya. I'm nearly touching you and you was excited this very much."

How prude of him, this cocky bastard. Now that's enough. She roll, making her straddles his waist.

\- "Now we'll see who cum first!" – She says with a evil grin.

She smash her lips with his, making him gasp with shock of the sudden move. Taking advantage of his open mouth, she puts her tongue inside, exploring every crevice. Soon his tongue has fighting with hers, battling for dominance.

Her hands start to explore his torso, massaging every muscle that was found there. Her fingers found his nipples and tugs on it, making it become hard and pink little buds, he was gruting.

She do a open-mouthed kisses in his body, starting in his jawline, descending to his neck, collarbone and stopping in his nipples she applies wet kisses and lick in one and in the other she tugs with her hand. Her another hand starts to descend slowly.

\- "Lower." – he pants.

Natsuya goes to his ears and breaths

\- "Where, here?" – she touches in his hipbone.

\- "No, lower!"

\- "Here?" – she kneads his butt.

\- "Damn!" – he gasp. – "No, in the front!"

She smiles, he's under her control now. She fist hard his manhood.

\- "YEESS! That is… Ahgnn…" – he was panting hard.

She elbows, making a leverage to she see his face. He was flushed, since to the tip of nose to his strong neck, his lips are plump red and glimmered because of the earlier exchange of saliva. He opens his eyes. That are darkened with lust.

\- "What you're waiting for, hot shot?"

\- "To see in first hand your face contorted in pleasure."

\- "Ah!" – he grunts, effect of her initial sharply tug in his erection. This move makes him to arches his back, throwing his head. Seeing the neck accessible, the suck in his pulse point, make it quicken.

His hips joins her strokes, meeting in the half way. She says: - "Cum for me, baby!"

He opens his eyes again. – "Not so fast, Natsuya!" – now is her time to be straddle, he takes both of her wrists in one hand, the other taking out they obis, letting them to see they naked forms.

\- "You're beautiful, Natsuya!" he descends smashing their lips, dominating her tongue, a trail of saliva coming down on her chin. He do wet kisses in her body, going to her nipples and sucking on it. Letting go of her wrists, one hand caress her other nipple, his another goes to her womanhood, inserting to fingers and stretching and stroking her.

\- "O… ki… ta ah!"- she arches her back, he stroking her was so sudden that she starts to see stars behind her eyelids. Sensing that she's about to cum, he removes his finger and put in position his erection in her entrance.

\- "Why you stops?" – she says so innocent that was making a hard to he not pound in her there and then.

\- "Because I want to give you the real pleasure!" – in a sharp thrust, he enters.

\- "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" – she throws her heard wildly. He holds her hips that she don't move, thrusting slow in her. In and out, in and out.

\- "Ah… ah… more…" – she moans.

\- "More what?" – that was now his time to tease.

\- "Faster!" - he complies. She puts her arms around his neck, making lowered to her and their chests to touch.

He accommodates his head in her shoulder, his grunts and pants of pleasure making her even more wetter.

\- "Harder!" – she was getting her snap point, meeting his thrust half way up, digging her nails in his shoulder, their sweat body sliding wetly in the another.

\- "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" – she screams.

\- "I'm too… Fuck!" – he do a few more faster thrust, in a final sharply thrust motion, he releases his seed in her.

\- "OKITAAAA!" – she screams, milking him with her cum.

He takes out his manhood, and falls in her. She doesn't about his weight, that was nice this way. Soon both of them fall asleep, sated in their arms.

In the morning, he wakes up. Looking around, he sees that she and her stuff was not there anymore, only emptiness. In his side, he sees a red rose with a note that has a wroted one line.

_Thank you, my love._

He looks for the shinning sky and says, out loud:

\- "We'll meet each other again, I promise!"

**The End**


End file.
